culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Jennifer O'Neill
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Actress, model, writer, speaker, horse trainer. | years_active = 1968–present | spouse = Married nine times to eight men, last to Mervin Sidney Louque (1996–present) | children = 3 | website = }} Jennifer O'Neill (born February 20, 1948) is an American actress, model, author and speaker, known for her role in the 1971 film Summer of '42 and modelling for CoverGirl cosmetics starting in the 1970s. Early life O'Neill was born in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, but she and her older brother Michael were raised in New Rochelle, New York, and Wilton, Connecticut. When she was 14, the family moved to New York City. On Easter Sunday, 1962, O'Neill attempted suicide because the move would separate her from her dog Mandy and horse Monty — "her whole world". That same year, she was discovered by the Ford modeling agency. By age 15, while attending the prestigious Dalton School in Manhattan, she was appearing on the covers of ''Vogue'', ''Cosmopolitan'', and ''Seventeen'', earning $80,000 a year in 1962. An accomplished equestrienne, O'Neill won upwards of 200 ribbons at horse show competitions in her teens. With her modelling fees, she had purchased a horse, named Alezon. However, it once balked before a wall at a horse show, throwing her, breaking O'Neill's neck and back in three places. She attended New York City's Professional Children's School and the Dalton School in Manhattan, but dropped out to wed her first husband, IBM executive Dean Rossiter, at age 17. Career In 1968 O'Neill landed a small role in For Love of Ivy. In 1970 she played one of the lead female roles in Rio Lobo starring opposite John Wayne. She is most remembered for her role in the 1971 film Summer of '42, where she played Dorothy Walker, the young wife of an airman who has gone off to fight in World War II. She stated in a published 2002 interview that her agent had to fight to even get a reading for the part, since the role had been cast for an "older woman" to a "coming of age" 15-year-old boy, and the director was only considering actresses over the age of thirty, Barbra Streisand being at the top of the list. O'Neill continued acting for the next two decades. She appeared in The Carey Treatment (1972), Lady Ice (1973), The Reincarnation of Peter Proud (1975), Sette note in nero (1977), Caravans (1978), A Force of One (1979), Scanners (1981), and The Cover Girl Murders (1993 made-for-television film). She went to Europe in 1976 and worked with Italian director Luchino Visconti, appearing in his last film The Innocent (1976), where she played the part of the mistress, Teresa Raffo. In 1982, O'Neill starred in the short-lived NBC prime time soap opera Bare Essence. She portrayed a role previously envisioned by actress Linda Evans in the miniseries on which the soap was based. She was initially reluctant to star in a television series, because in those days actors usually only starred in either movies or on television. Her attitude changed when TV miniseries such as Rich Man, Poor Man and Roots started featuring film stars. When the movie business went into a doldrum, she agreed to star in two television movies, which she enjoyed, and then took on the starring role in Bare Essence. In 1984, she played the lead female role on the CBS television series Cover Up. O'Neill is also listed in the Smithsonian Institution's National Museum of American History's Center for Advertising History for her long-standing contract with CoverGirl cosmetics as its model and spokesperson in ads and television commercials.Cover Girl Advertising Oral History & Documentation Project, 1959–1990, Archives Center, National Museum of American History, Smithsonian Institution. Personal life O'Neill has been married nine times to eight husbands (she married, divorced, and remarried her sixth husband). O'Neill has three children from as many fathers. * Dean Rossiter (24 April 1965 - 11 June 1971) (divorced) (1 child) * Joseph Koster (1972 - 1974) (divorced) * Nick De Noia (1975 - 1976) (divorced) * Jeff Barry (3 June 1978 - 26 June 1979) (divorced) * John Lederer (1979 - 1983) (divorced) (1 child) * Richard Alan Brown (13 July 1986 - 18 January 1989) (divorced) (1 child) * Neil L. Bonin (9 December 1992 - 7 May 1993) (annulled) * Richard Alan Brown (9 December 1993 - 1996) (divorced) (1 child) * Mervin Sidney Louque, Jr. (1996–present) On October 23, 1982, O'Neill suffered a gunshot wound in her home on McClain Street in Bedford, New York. Police officers who interviewed O'Neill determined that she accidentally shot herself in the abdomen with a .38 caliber revolver at her 30-acre, 25-room French-style estate while trying to determine if the weapon was loaded. Her fourth husband at the time, John Lederer, was not in the house when the handgun was discharged, but two other people were in the house. Detective Sgt. Thomas Rothwell was quoted as having said that O'Neill "didn't know much about guns.""Actress claims shooting was accident", Minden Press-Herald, October 26, 1982, p. 1 On October 12, 1984, O'Neill's co-star in the Cover Up television series, Jon-Erik Hexum, shot himself on the show's set with a gun loaded with a blank cartridge. He died six days later. In her 1999 autobiography Surviving Myself, O'Neill describes many of her life experiences, including her marriages, career, and her move to her Tennessee farm in the late 1990s. O'Neill says that she wrote the autobiography (her first book) "... at the prompting of her children." In 2004, O'Neill wrote and published From Fallen To Forgiven, a book of biographical notes and thoughts about life and existence. The actress, who underwent an abortion after the divorce from her first husband while dating a Wall Street socialite, became a pro-life activist and a born-again Christian in 1986 at age 38, counseling abstinence to teens. Concerning her abortion, she writes: }} O'Neill continues to be active as a writer working on her second autobiography, CoverStory, an inspirational speaker, and fundraiser for the benefit of crisis pregnancy centers across the United States. She has also served as the spokesperson for the Silent No More Awareness Campaign, an organization for people who regret that they or their partners had abortions. O'Neill works for other charitable causes, such as Retinitis Pigmentosa International and the Arthritis Foundation. As a breast cancer survivor she was once a spokesperson for the American Cancer Society. She has hosted a one-hour television special for World Vision International shot in Africa concerning the HIV epidemic. O'Neill sponsors the Jennifer O'Neill Tennis Tournament to benefit the American Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (ASPCA), and fund-raiser for Guiding Eyes for the blind. Filmography Film Television Books written *''Surviving Myself,'' New York: William Morrow and Company, 1999. *''From Fallen to Forgiven,'' Thomas Nelson, 2002. *''You're Not Alone: Healing Through God's Grace After Abortion.'' Faith Communications, 2005. *''Remarkable Women,'' Insight Publishing Group, 2005. *''A Fall Together,'' B&H Publishing Group, 2006. *''A Winter of Wonders,'' B&H Publishing Group, 2007. *''A Late Spring Frost,'' B&H Publishing Group, 2007 *''Faith Lessons,'' Insight Publishing Group, 2008. References External links * * *Jennifer O'Neill at TriviaTribute.com Category:1948 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:21st-century Christians Category:Activists from New York Category:Actresses from New York Category:American Christians Category:American female models Category:American film actresses Category:American people of Brazilian descent Category:American pro-life activists Category:American television actresses Category:Dalton School alumni Category:People from New Rochelle, New York Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city)